Son Marca Weasley
by Cora Lozar
Summary: Porque tanto sus ojos como sus besos son suyos, le pertenecen. Y sus caricias y sus susurros al oído, también son de ella. Esos que son Marca Weasley.


**Disclamer:** No soy rubia, nos soy inglesa, no soy ella. Soy una pianista con algo de tiempo libre y hago esto sin fines de lucro. Si lo reconoces, no me pertenece.

**Summary:** Porque tanto sus ojos como sus besos son suyos, le pertenecen. Y sus caricias y sus susurros al oído, también son de ella. Esos que son _Marca Weasley._

_¡Hola!, he venido con este pequeño One-Shot de la pareja más dulce y hermosa del mundo entero, Ron y Hermione por supuesto. Bien, ésta es la segunda historia que publico ya que, aunque tengo algunas otras escritas, no les puedo dar un final, así que siguen incompletas :/ Pero bueno, ayer por la noche me visitaron las musas y nació esto ¡uuuu! Espero que les agrade y disfruten de la lectura._

* * *

_**Son Marca Weasley.**_

* * *

Es una tarde de primavera, con un sol impasible que se cuela por la ventana de la pequeña sala de estar de la Madriguera. En un rincón, está sentado un pelirrojo de unos veinte años, con el cabello muy desordenado y la revista semanal de Quidditch en las manos. Tiene el ceño ligeramente fruncido y una mueca de disgusto en los labios por las pocas esperanzas que tienen los Chudley Cannons de avanzar en las preliminares del Mundial de Quidditch.

Frente a él, sobre una mesita de madera, descansan un par de tazas de té a medio beber. Y del otro lado de la mesa, en el sofá de dos plazas, está recostada una castaña de ojos color miel y manos hábiles y pequeñas; enterrada en un tomo _gigante_ sobre El Manejo de las Leyes para las criaturas mágicas.

Hay un cómodo silencio que sólo se ve interrumpido de vez en cuando con algunos gritos ahogados provenientes del jardín, donde un grupo de pelirrojos y un chico de ojos verdes disfrutan jugando al snap explosivo.

— ¡Bah!, no lo puedo creer—bufa el pelirrojo, un poco más enojado, al terminar de leer el artículo de los Cannons y darse cuenta de que sus posibilidades de avanzar son tan remotas, que ya casi nadie se molesta en mencionarlos o apostar por ellos.

— ¿Qué sucede?—murmura la chica frente a él, sin despegar los ojos de su lectura.

—Nada, los Cannons están pasando por una mala racha de nuevo. Debe ser ese nuevo guardián que se consiguieron, es un perfecto imbécil—dice con frustración, mientras una vocecilla en su cabeza le susurra que _él_ sería mucho mejor guardián que el actual imbécil que ocupa el puesto.

—Ron, has pensado lo mismo de los últimos tres guardianes, y del antiguo buscador que, según tú, además de imbécil estaba completamente ciego—replica la chica con calma.

—Pero es que es verdad Hermione, los últimos tres guardianes eran unos incompetentes, ¡no podían atrapar la Quaffle ni aunque se las lanzaran a las manos! Y el buscador apenas si podía ver por dónde volaba sin estrellarse, el muy idiota.

—Ronald, no los insultes, todos ellos son jugadores profesionales y se esforzaban bastante en hacer bien las cosas.

Hermione lo mira unos segundos con severidad y luego vuelve los ojos a las desgastadas páginas de su tomo. Ron, por su parte, hace un mohín con los labios y deja su revista cobre la mesa, tomado su taza y terminando su té de un trago, ahogando así las palabras que se le quieren escapar de _«Tú no lo entiendes Hermione, a ti ni siquiera te gusta el Quidditch»,_ pero la verdad es que no quiere empezar una discusión por ello.

Unos minutos después, la castaña marca la página de su libro y lo deja sobre la mesa, clavando su mirada en la del chico frente a ella.

Ron sigue con esa mueca de enojo y fastidio en los labios, tiene los brazos cruzados y suelta pequeños bufidos a cada tanto. A Hermione no puede más que parecerle graciosa la escena, y un poco tierna también. Sonríe y se levanta, cruzando la sala hasta llegar al pelirrojo y sentarse en su regazo. Cuyo rostro se modifica inmediatamente, siendo invadido por una sonrisa ladeada, y sus manos se aferran a su cintura.

—Lamento que los Cannons tengan otra mala racha—comenta Hermione con dulzura—, pero esa no es razón para que te desquites con sus jugadores, estoy segura de que ellos hacen todo lo posible por darle la victoria a su equipo—se inclina levemente y pega su frente con la de Ron, quien tiene las orejas teñidas de un rojo carmín, por en enojo y por el sonrojo.

—Lo sé, pero me sigue molestando que no puedan pasar de las preliminares cuando podrían llegar más lejos si tuvieran mejores jugadores—espeta el pelirrojo con tono triste. No es ningún secreto que a Ron siempre le han afectado las cosas que suceden con su equipo favorito como si él fuera parte vital de éste.

Hermione suelta una leve risita y le da un beso en los labios, apenas un roce que dura segundos.

—Eres tan tierno cuando te comportas así—murmura.

— ¿Así cómo?—pregunta Ron, alzando las cejas y mirándola a los ojos. Las mejillas de Hermione se colorean de un rosa pálido al perderse en el intenso color azul de los ojos de su novio.

Sin ningún interés en contestar a su pregunta, levanta la mano y acaricia su mejilla con la punta de los dedos, más no aparta la mirada ni un momento.

—Me encantan tus ojos, son hermosos—susurra embelesada.

Las manos de Ron se aferran más a la castaña y la pega un poco más a su cuerpo, sonriéndole con la mirada. Sus ojos se desvían hacia los labios finos de la chica y no puede contener el impulso de besarla. Hermione sonríe contra sus labios y le responde el beso con ansias.

Minutos después se separan, dejando escuchar un chasquido, opacado por sus respiraciones ligeramente agitadas.

—Mis ojos y todo lo que quieras de mí, es tuyo—murmura el pelirrojo, buscando de nuevo esos labios tan dulces que lo vuelven loco. Pero tras apenas un roce, Hermione se separa de él y le regala una sonrisa de pura felicidad.

—Entonces todo tú eres mío, y toda yo soy tuya—dice con convicción, enredando sus dedos en el suave cabello de _su_ pelirrojo y atrayéndolo hacia ella para besarlo hasta perder el aliento y olvidar su propio nombre.

Porque tanto sus ojos azules y hermosos, como sus besos dulces y apasionados, son de ella, le pertenecen. Al igual que sus caricias y sus susurros, tan varoniles, tan tentadores.

Con ese sello propio. Con esa _Marca Weasley._

* * *

_Si has llegado hasta acá, te agradezco infinitamente. Si te ha gustado, me gustaría que me lo hicieras saber. Y si me dejas un **review**, ¡te mando a Ronald Weasley en persona por correo! C:_

_Bueno pues eso, gracias. Un saludo y un beso de un pelirrojo._

_Cora Lozar._


End file.
